line of reincarnation
by S1eepingLion
Summary: the REAL reason naruto looks like obito.


Yo this is a one shot on a thought I had and I'm sure other fans had too. this is just a break from the 'cross of insanity' story line.

So I don't own naruto, bleach, inuyasha,yu yu hakasho, kekaishi ,or death note

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((ready,set,...shatter kyoka suigetsu!))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

there is a reason that naruto looks so closely like obito. Though the story doesn't start there. No this story starts in a feudal japan age the first of a long line of reincarnations the man's name was han'ya of the void he was known throughout japan for his ruthless style a mixture of both samurai and ninja styles. He swept through the land killing millions spreading his ruthless tyranny across the land. His vile deeds soon caught the attention of the gods who opposed his reign of terror. He had battled them and won against all but 2 of the gods kami and shinigami together they put an end to his evil by separating his yang from his yin creating two han'yas the two gods then killed the two entities but when smote the 2 did not re-intertwine in fact they refused to. Kami then proceeded to notice how when they first battled after their separate rebirths that good hardly ever won kami then smote their memories so the evil of han'ya would never be seen again

however they would always meet to battle no matter what happened in each life.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((death note)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

his name was L, he was the only one who went by that name actually. He was a genius, an IQ of over 170, top notch martial arts skills, an addiction to any thing sweet, yet out of all things he was the embodied yang of han'ya of the void. Thanks to kami he had no idea as to what he really was all he knew was that he was a Japanese detective with a penchant for sweets and blue hair. he had just been assigned to the kira case. Mysterious killings with no known perp. That is until he met light yagami. The two engaged in mental war neither giving the other an inch the suspicion that light was kira ended when light was locked away and the killings continued. L began developing a friend ship with light neither knowing they were parts of the same person. Then it happened L had died and for that breif moment han'ya of the void had won.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((kekaishi)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

it was an anticlimactic end the yin of han'ya had become a simple ayakashi and the yang became a kekaishi the rest is history and yang won but yin had some how managed to retain the power.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((yu yu hakasho)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

he was yusuke he won every trial he had faced the dark tournament, faced shinobu, and the two kings all in all a hero...koenma was a fool to save his life. yusuke was the yin of han'ya only a rare occurrence had happened. This in point was that the incarnation did not take the personality of the original. The only reason it resurfaced was because of yusuke's heightened spirit power and his second death and his soul being stuffed into the same body multiple times. When he awoke yusuke was pure evil in disguise. The yang was already dying of a disease his name was sensui and he was split in to multiple personalities. Sensui was dying but he had found out the secret working with koenma. He knew who yin was and he needed to make sure it died, anything else was nonsequential. Though yusuke appeared angered at his death he could see the malevolence shining beneath them.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((inuyasha))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yang Was reborn as a half dog demon named inuyasha he was unaware as was his other incarnation. however a major shift occured the world was brought back into the past all in the present were killed. But that's beside the point inuyasha was a wily man he had slain countless demons, made fouls of full blood ones, nearly killed his older brother, got sealed to a tree, got freed by the one who sealed him's reincarnation(irony),gained a bad-ass sword, reunited with dead love, turned full demon for all of 5 seconds, oh and was killed by yin who happened to be a dude named naraku the battle was fierce nearly ending in inuyasha's favor until naraku over charging the wind tunnel in miroku' hand causing it to explode the explosian carried both of them away to their deaths.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((realese)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

by now I'm sure you realized the pattern by now the very reason that naruto uzumaki and obito uchiha were so similar was because they were the same person both were the yang of han'ya of the void. They never met yin until naruto was born the yin had some how retained the powers of his past lives combining them into one. the kyuubi no kitsune was the yin of han'ya of the void. Through the cunning of the very two that had defeated him han'ya had become whole only with the good qualities the most dominate.

((((((((((((((((((((end?))))))))))))))))


End file.
